


Sweatpants

by LokiLover14



Category: Seabastian Stan Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chance Meetings, Cunnilingus, Eventual Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Making Love, Making Out, Oral Sex, Sex, Tender Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover14/pseuds/LokiLover14
Summary: Prompt fill





	Sweatpants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikiEvans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiEvans/gifts).



> This is a fic request from my dear friend inspired by the gif below, I'm sorry its took me so long, I hope you like it xoxo
> 
>  

Niki had her routine down to a T when it came to working out. Same time, every week she would work out till she had enough then go for Ice tea and people watch.

Finishing her workout on the elliptical machine, she stepped off and took a few gulps of her water as she looked around.

Her eyes fall on one who has his back to her, the way his biceps flex as he works his arms..

Watching him as he moves she looks over him, the sweat soaked t-shirt that clings to his torso, the way his pants hug his waist and ass.

She continues to watch as he finishes his workout and gets up, she goes to look away as he turns around, catching a quick look at his face and her eyes widen in surprise..

She quickly averted her eyes. Heading off towards the locker rooms. Where she showered and changed.  
Heading out to her car, fishing around her bag for her car keys and not paying attention to where she was going for few seconds she collides with something firm, sending her falling back on her butt, with a resounding "oof" as she met the pavement.

She looks up and is again surprised..

Standing over her is Sebastian Stan, Niki just stares at him even as he crouches down. "I'm so sorry" he says.

Niki looks back at him dumbstruck, and when she doesn't reply he asks "Are you ok?"

Niki can't help but stare at him, he is truly beautiful, sharp cheekbones, piercing blue eyes, full gorgeous lips that just need to be kissed and the dimple in his chin that she feels the urge to nip at.

Niki smiles and replies “ Yeah thanks”

Sebastian smiles back as he stands up and holds out his hand to help her up, placing her hand in his, they feel so soft and gentle as she stands back on her feet, "thanks" she says again and picks her bag up off the ground.

"I only looked away for a second trying to find my car keys, she says "I should of been looking where i was going” she chuckles

He smiles at her, and says “Are sure you’re ok?.

“Thank you, i’m fine honestly” she says smiling back she hesitates for a split second knowing any moment that he’s gonna walk away, and she might not see him again.

“I’m Niki” She says and smiles

He smiles and introduces himself as well, even though she already knows who he is,

His smile lights up his face and his eyes are so mesmerizing, a beautiful blue that feels like they stare into your soul.

He apologizes one more time before he saying he has to go as Niki finally retrieves her keys from her bag and starts walking to her car, opening the door she looks back again,, sighing she gets into her car and drives away a smile on her face.

 

The following week at the gym she made sure to wear more flattering workout clothes. She smiles and waves back when Sebastian waves at her.

This becomes the pattern as the weeks go by, Niki comes to work out, see’s Sebastian they wave at each other but nothing else.

Niki misses her regular workout day one week and goes to the gym feeling a little disappointed at the fact that she won’t get to see him this time.

It’s not till she’s stepping off the treadmill, earbuds in her ears and leaning down to pick up her water bottle, that a soft tap on her shoulder makes her jump, she looks over her shoulder to see Sebastian standing there.

Taking her earphones out. She rests one hand over her racing heart.

“Hi sorry I didn’t mean to startle you” He says

“It’s ok i just didn’t expect to see you here today that’s all” She replies with a chuckle

“I didn't see you around the other day” he replies

“Yeah something came up and I couldn’t make it” she replies

Sebastian grins and Niki notices his gaze lingering on her sweaty form, smiling back her eyes lingering on his perfect white teeth and his gorgeous lips when he swipes his tongue over his bottom one.

They talk for quite a while.

Sebastian comes over to chat again the following week, when Niki is back to her regular workout day, they chat and laugh for a while before both heading back to their locker rooms. .

Her and Sebastian chat every week after that. When in line at Starbucks, Niki’s thoughts dwell on those conversations, the way he laughs when they talk, sometimes she finds herself watching him as he works out, thinking of what it would be like to have those strong arms around her.

She’s shaken out of her thoughts when the cashier asks her what she would like and takes her order and she walks to the side to wait for it to be done.

A little while later sat at her table again lost in thought as she stares out of the window..

A familiar voice brings her back to reality once more “Mind if i join you?”

When she looks up Sebastian is standing there his drink in his hand, smiling down at her.

“Hey there” she says smiling and gestures for him to take a seat.

“I almost didn’t want to disturb you” he says

Niki laughs “Just thinking" she replies

They talk about anything from Sebastian’s films to the weather, empty cups sitting on the table.

Over time Niki has grown to like Sebastian more and more, and not just because he’s famous either.

He really is a sweet, adorable, a genuinely nice guy as well as fucking gorgeous and she found herself crushing on him really hard.

Lingering looks from each of them when the other is not watching. Which also develops into subtle flirting. Drinks eventually turn into dinner a couple of months later.

One night after dinner they walk in the park, again more stolen glances at each other. Sebastian walks her home, Niki is caught in the gaze of his beautiful blue eyes when they are stood outside her apartment building. Sebastians gaze locked on hers.

Her heart beats fast as they look at each other, his fingers caressing hers, his eyes drifting down to her lips then back up to her eyes.

She feels like time stands still when he links his fingers with her’s and what feels like slow motion when he lowers his lips to meet hers, the kiss is tender and chaste. She goes inside in a daze, and he stays till she’s out of sight and makes his way home.

At the gym the following week things go differently, as in she doesn’t workout alone. Sebastian comes over and they workout together, his hand on her lower back feeling warm and sending pleasant shivers up her spine.

She watches him when he lifts weights the way his biceps flex as he moves. Her eyes drifting down to his sweatpants when he bends down so caught up in it that she doesn’t notice that he looks back at her in the mirror catching her looking and when his eyes meet hers she smirks a little and he winks back at her with a grin.

Niki smiles biting her bottom lip between her teeth as she looks away.

They work out together most of the time they are at the gym, followed by a drink at Starbucks after. Sometimes they would go out for a meal after, if either of them had no other plans for that day. The end of the evening would then usually be a walk in the park watching the sunset.

Having grown quite close in the time they have spent together over the months.

Going out for dinner one night, Niki wears her best dress, hair styled up with a touch of makeup.

When she walks through the door to the restaurant he’s there waiting and when his eyes land on her, she stands there smiling at him.

Niki keeps smiling as she in turn takes a moment to glance over his outfit and see's he’s wearing the plaid suit. She’s seen him wear before and it is one of her favorites, which she has referred to as the plaid suit of sex, because that’s how good he looked in it.

Seeing it close up and in person was better than in pictures.

“Wow you look absolutely stunning” Sebastian says as he approaches her and reaches for her hand.

“Right backatcha” Niki replies

He brings the back of her hand to his lips and plants a chaste kiss on it, which makes her bite her lip at the feel of it. Winking at her as they both walk to their table.

When at their table, like the sweetheart that he is he pulls the chair out for her to sit.

Niki ordered the Filet Steak with French fries, and decided on a white russian as her drink, while waiting for the meals to arrive she couldn’t help it when Sebastian would take a gulp of his beer her eyes would lock onto his lips around the top of the bottle of beer. It was if he knew and was doing it on purpose to tease her.

Not having gone any further than making out so far, months back when he finally kissed her, he's such an amazing kisser.

The last time before now they didn’t make it out for dinner, making out on the sofa.

They ended up ordering a pizza when they realized what the time was.

She was happy that they were not rushing things but that didn’t stop her imagining what it would be like if they did.

She was awed at her life now and how it had changed since that day she met Sebastian in the parking lot.

Of course they had their own separate things Sebastian has his work and his events to attend and his gym workouts especially if it’s for an upcoming movie. Niki has her routine though slightly different now.

 

After their meal they go back to his place. Niki’s heels were hurting her feet so she ended up sitting on his sofa with her feet in his lap as he massaged her aching feet.

It was heaven, feeling those amazing hands, she might have let out a few groans with how nice it felt.

A little while later having moved on from her foot massage Niki is seated in his lap as they make out, and things started getting hot and heavy.

She can feel his erection through his trousers every time he pulls her hips closer to him his lips move to her neck, and her’s move into his hair as she grinds down on him. He lets out a moan.

They stare into each other’s eyes for a few moments, before Niki reaches to push his suit jacket off his shoulders he leans forward kissing her as she does before she moves off his lap and reaches to undo his trousers.

Snaking her hand inside she strokes him through his boxers, he lifts his hips slightly so she can pull them down enough to free his cock.

She takes his perfect length in hand and gives it a few good strokes that get him letting out more moans, before she takes the head of his beautiful cock between her lips and sucks swirling her tongue over his slit.

He lays a hand on her head before stroking the hair back from her face so he can watch her as his cock moves in and out of her mouth. She hums as she does causing him to moan as he feels the vibration of it.

Though she would love for him to finish this way, she stops and pulls off when he takes his hand away and crawls back into his lap to crash their mouths together.

He pulls her forward and she undulates her clothed wetness against his cock. He then moves her legs further against him placing his hands under her ass.

Moving forward he stands up, while still kissing and his trousers being held in place by her legs wrapped around him, he walks slowly to the bedroom. Placing her down on the mattress as he plunders her mouth with his tongue, before he starts to take off her dress.

Making his way down her body, kissing her breasts and enveloping each nipple one after the other with his tongue. He kisses down her toned stomach stopping just above the waistband of her panties.

He looks up at her as he slides his fingers inside and slowly pulling them down and off when she lifts up her hips.

Lying there looking over her body “ You’re beautiful” he says to her as he runs his hands down her thighs gently pushing them further apart.

He can see how wet she is for him and gently presses one of his fingers inside her looking up to watch the pleasure on her face. He adds another shortly after, before adding his tongue along with his fingers.

She groans as his talented fingers stroke over her G spot and he licks up her folds to suck and lick at her clit, before returning back to her entrance.

Her moans filling the room as his talented tongue brings her to orgasm.

When she has come down from her high she notices that Sebastian has shed the rest of his clothes and looks at his gorgeous body.

He climbs back over to her reaching into his side table next to bed to retrieve a condom and tearing the foil wrapping with his teeth giving himself a couple of strokes before rolling it on.

Settling over her he kisses her tenderly and her hand caresses his hair as their tongues clash together.

Breaking the kiss he looks down at her while reaching down to position himself at her entrance. He pushes into her slowly releasing a groan from the both of them as he fully seats himself inside her.

He moves one of her legs around his waist, and she follows with the other. He thrusts slowly while maintaining eye contact. Watching her as she moves one of her hands to stroke the side of his face.

He closes his eyes as he leans into her hand turning into it to kiss her palm. His breathing picking up as he thrusts and she pulls him down for a kiss. He feels amazing inside her.

Niki moves one hand down to his ass gently urging him to move faster, as he does the sound of their breathing increases as their bodies move with each other covered in a sheen of perspiration.

Niki reaches her second orgasm moaning in to a kiss as she rides the waves of pleasure, Sebastian thrusts erratically a few more times groaning as he spills inside the condom.

Their foreheads resting on each others as they both catch their breath, kissing tenderly before he pulls out slowly ,takes off the condom and disposing of it.

He lies on his back and pulls Niki over with him so she’s resting her head on him his arm around her shoulder. Her arm resting on his chest as he strokes his fingers back and forth over it

It was everything she imagined and more, better even. They make small talk lying there, until they fall asleep.

 

**6 months later.**

Niki stays in bed when Sebastian wakes early in the morning to go work out. She opens her eyes to see him dressed in his workout clothes. Watching as he bends down to grab his gym bag and kissing her before he goes.

Life is definitely different now, and Seb having started training for filming his next role, scruff now decorates his beautiful face. When Seb has left she lies there, thinking about all that has happened.

Smiling she says to herself

“God bless Sweatpants”

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/LokiLover14onAo3
> 
> f0r-the-l0ve-0f-marvel-men.tumblr.com
> 
> My love for the Marvel universe, Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans, RDJ, and Tom Hiddleston, ;)


End file.
